


Un problème d'alliances - Bonus

by Thalilitwen



Series: Un problème d'alliances [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Mercenary Akaashi, Misunderstandings, What-If
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalilitwen/pseuds/Thalilitwen
Summary: — Keiji, déclara solennellement Bokuto, des étoiles dans les yeux et une main toujours enroulée autour de son dos, je te présente Kuroo Tetsurō, mon meilleur ami. Kuroo, voici Akaashi Keiji, l’amour de ma vie.





	Un problème d'alliances - Bonus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Un problema de alianzas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/570280) by CarlaBla22. 



> Salut ! Voici un autre OS, un peu en retard, pour l'OS week organisée par AsterRealm et Aeliheart974 dont voici les thèmes :
> 
> Day 1 : Never I have ever / Cinéma
> 
> Day 2 : Secret Hideaway / Art
> 
> Day 3 : Betrayal / Heart Song
> 
> Day 4 : Seeing red / Boundaries
> 
> Day 5 : Without / Patience
> 
> Day 6 : Illogical / Knowing how
> 
> Day 7 : Remorse / Plans
> 
> J'ai choisi de faire les deux thèmes dans le même OS, même si c'est librement interprété.
> 
> Cet OS est, comme le titre l'indique, une histoire "what-if" d'Un problème d'alliances. Inutile de dire qu'il faut avoir donc lu les deux premiers chapitres de cette fic-ci, car ça reprend les même événements, la même situation sauf qu'il va y avoir un léger changement. Cette histoire n'est donc pas du tout présente dans le véritable scénario de la fic, c'est juste une situation qui aurait pu se produire et que je me suis amusée à mettre en scène.
> 
> Si vous voulez lire cet OS en espagnol, c'est par ici : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13528133/1/Un-problema-de-alianzas-Bonus  
> Une traduction de CarlaBLa22 que je remercie énormément !
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_Day 4 : Seeing red / Boundaries_

* * *

La ligne ne transmit aucun son l’espace de quelques instants. Seul le cœur battant de Bokuto se faisait entendre, et ça ne l’aidait en rien à garder son calme.

— Désolé, continua-t-il pour combler ce silence insoutenable. Je sais qu’on avait dit qu’on passerait le week-end ensemble, mais… je viens juste de le croiser… et ça fait sept ans…

— Kōtarō, y’a aucun problème. Je suis content que vous vous soyez retrouvés, profites-en bien tant qu’il est encore ici.

— Merci !

— Il pourrait aussi venir manger chez nous ce soir, s’il est disponible, proposa Akaashi. Ce serait avec plaisir.

— Ce soir ? répéta Bokuto, surpris. Tu seras rentré ?

— Je peux essayer de partir plus tôt. On n’a pas énormément de travail, aujourd’hui.

— Ce serait vraiment génial, s’exclama-t-il en avisant Kuroo d’un air implorant.

Il posa le téléphone contre son épaule et, comme si ses yeux ne brillaient pas assez d’espoir, ajouta à l’encontre de son meilleur ami :

— Tu viens manger ce soir ?

Une main gênée derrière la nuque. Un léger soupir.

Kuroo s’apprêtait à refuser, et le cœur de Bokuto se serra de déception.

— Je veux pas déranger, répondit-il finalement.

— Tu nous déranges pas du tout ! Et puis tu pourras rencontrer Keiji, insista-t-il avec entrain, et voir à quel point il est génial ! S’il te plaît !

Il espéra fortement que le regard accompagnant ses supplications transmit bien le : _« Tu me le dois bien, après sept ans d’absence »_ qu’il n’osa pas ajouter.

Kuroo semblait avoir beaucoup de problèmes avec son travail, inutile de le faire culpabiliser. Mais la perspective d’un dîner l’emplissait de joie, et celle de partager un moment avec son meilleur ami et son conjoint plus encore. Il ne voulait manquer cette opportunité pour rien au monde.

— Kuroo, je t’en supplie…

Celui-ci soupira une nouvelle fois. Bokuto se permit d’espérer.

— Si ça te fait plaisir… j’imagine que ça peut se faire, ouais.

Un sourire radieux s’accrocha à ses lèvres ; puis il se souvint de l’appel en cours, et reporta précipitamment le téléphone à son oreille.

— Oui, Keiji, pardon, je suis toujours là ! Il est d’accord !

— Très bien, fit Akaashi. Je peux m’occuper du repas, si tu veux.

— Super ! Je te dérange pas plus longtemps du coup. À ce soir, je t’aime !

— Je t’aime aussi.

En raccrochant, Bokuto frémissait déjà d’impatience. Il bouillonnait d’énergie – les trois cafés pris depuis ce matin y étaient peut-être pour quelque chose, certes – et lorsqu’il se retourna vers Kuroo, il eut grand mal à ne pas sauter sur place pour partager sa joie au reste du monde.

— Alors ? le pressa tout de même son meilleur ami, qui scrutait son visage avec un amusement curieux.

— Alors c’est bon, tu viens manger à la maison ce soir !

— Non, je veux dire pour demain.

— Ah… oui, c’est bon, il est d’accord. Mais j’ai tellement hâte pour ce soir, reprit-il en gloussant. Ça va être génial !

Kuroo lui rendit son sourire, le gratifiant au passage d’une tape sur l’épaule.

— Y’a pas de raison.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Akaashi quittait son travail avant la nuit. Il n’avait pas eu à négocier farouchement : la journée avait été calme, et aucun imprévu n’était venu contrarier la mise en sécurité de leur cargaison actuelle. La surveillance autour du musée ne nécessitait pas plus de quelques hommes, sauf urgence, et il avait été l’un des premiers à être dispensé de cette peine. Son dévouement sans faille lui accordait certains avantages ; et puis, son œil tuméfié, qu’il avait pourtant tenté de dissimuler à l’aide de maquillage, avait lui aussi joué en sa faveur. Sakusa l’avait laissé prendre congé sans aucun commentaire, si ce n’est une remarque moqueuse sur ses lacunes en combat rapproché.

Akaashi l’avait ignoré, bien trop content de pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

Après avoir fait quelques courses pour le repas, il retrouva la fraîcheur et la quiétude de son appartement avec beaucoup de plaisir. La perspective de pouvoir se reposer tout le week-end lui apparut soudain comme une bénédiction, même si l’absence partielle de Bokuto le contrariait légèrement.

Ce n’était qu’une journée, après tout, presque rien, et il allait enfin revoir son meilleur ami ; mais, bien égoïstement, Akaashi aurait souhaité l’avoir pour lui seul durant les deux prochains jours. Son travail le gardait bien trop occupé en ce moment, et ils avaient besoin d’une pause, d’une parenthèse dans leur quotidien effréné.

Ce repas serait au moins l’occasion de passer un peu de temps ensemble, pensa-t-il tout de même. Et de rencontrer par la même occasion Kuroo Tetsurō, avec qui Bokuto semblait avoir fait les quatre cents coups et qui, selon ses dires, était une personne vraiment incroyable.

Il n’avait pas de quoi se plaindre.

Sans plus attendre, il partit se laver, s’habiller, et rangea les quelques affaires qui traînaient çà et là dans la pièce à vivre ; puis, lorsque tout lui parut en ordre, il s’attela à la préparation du repas. Il avait décidé de cuisiner italien, pour changer. Une recette qu’il avait particulièrement appréciée lors d’un de ses voyages, et qui ne lui demanda ni trop de temps ni trop d’efforts.

Tout était déjà prêt lorsque la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit, et que des éclats de rire s’invitèrent dans l’appartement, l’emplissant de la joie communicative de Bokuto.

— On est là ! s’exclama la voix vibrante d’enthousiasme de son partenaire.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu’il quitta la pièce pour accueillir les nouveaux venus. Bokuto venait à peine de se déchausser, et il ne perdit pas un instant pour l’enlacer comme s’ils ne s’étaient pas vus depuis des semaines. Habitué à ces marques presque étouffantes d’affection, Akaashi anticipa et lui rendit son étreinte. Il se dégagea en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Mais son plaisir fut de courte durée.

Il se figea immédiatement lorsqu’il posa les yeux sur Kuroo Tetsurō, qui refermait tout juste la porte derrière lui.

Le danger le saisit à la gorge.

Puis, une décharge électrique ; une effroyable tension qui précipita les battements de son cœur et raidit chacun de ses muscles.

— Keiji, déclara solennellement Bokuto, des étoiles dans les yeux et une main toujours enroulée autour de son dos, je te présente Kuroo Tetsurō, mon meilleur ami. Kuroo, voici Akaashi Keiji, l’amour de ma vie.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il frissonna.

Akaashi se sentit incapable du moindre mouvement. Il n’avait presque pas écouté les présentations joviales de Bokuto, et aucune réponse ne lui vint ; sa bouche était sèche, et le souvenir de la nuit dernière lui fit bourdonner les oreilles.

C’était impossible. Cet homme ne pouvait être dans son appartement, face à lui, le sourire d’une plaisanterie partagée encore au bout de ses lèvres.

Une douleur lancinante s’éveilla dans son œil droit, comme un avertissement. Le rappel d’une menace, très proche, qui compromettait sa sécurité et bien plus.

Kuroo Tetsurō n’était autre que l’énergumène qui avait manqué de mettre à mal les opérations d’hier. L'emmerdeur fini de Milan, celui-là même qui l’avait gratifié de cette blessure honteuse.

Impossible.

Celui-ci paraissait au moins tout aussi surpris ; ses yeux noisette s’étaient légèrement écarquillés, et un mouvement de recul le trahit.

Après quelques secondes dans un silence d’une tension étouffante, le regard de Bokuto passa d’un visage à l’autre, puis, affolé, il s’exclama précipitamment :

— Oh ! Ce n’est pas… Keiji s’est blessé hier, un cycliste l’a renversé alors qu’il sortait du travail. Je n’aurais jamais…

Kuroo sembla reprendre ses esprits bien plus rapidement, car il chassa sa stupéfaction d’un grand sourire et tendit la main vers lui.

— Ça ne pardonne pas les accidents de vélo, déclara-t-il ensuite. Ravi de te rencontrer, Akaashi.

L’intéressé remercia sa maîtrise de soi exemplaire, grâce à laquelle il demeura impassible malgré l’agitation qui le rongeait un peu plus chaque seconde. Il hésita, tentant de surmonter l’agression que cette rencontre lui inspirait.

Il vit du coin de l’œil Bokuto, qui l’observait avec un sourire. Sa main remonta légèrement le long de son dos, et il réussit à se détendre.

Il n’avait pas vraiment le choix.

— Moi de même, céda-t-il sans afficher la moindre sympathie.

Il lui serra la main et entreprit de la lui broyer ; la mâchoire de Kuroo se contracta sous la pression, lui faisant pincer les lèvres. Akaashi s’en amusa fortement, et ignora à dessein le regard d’avertissement qui lui était lancé.

Puis il relâcha son emprise d’un seul coup, comme si le contact l’avait sali.

Bokuto leur sourit à tous les deux.

— Viens, Kuroo, je vais te faire visiter ! déclara-t-il alors en entraînant l’ennemi d’Akaashi dans leur appartement.

Il les fixa un moment avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Les nouvelles informations de ces quelques secondes l’avaient assommé, pétrifié ; l’anxiété lui tordait déjà l’estomac alors qu’il essayait d’ignorer la catastrophe qu’il pressentait s’abattre dans les heures à venir.

* * *

Akaashi peinait à garder son calme alors qu’il observait, impuissant, son ennemi prendre place à _sa_ table, dans _son_ appartement, et discuter familièrement avec _son_ conjoint.

Il se demanda longuement ce qu’il avait fait pour mériter ça, mais tâcha de ne rien laisser paraître. S’il agissait normalement, tout se passerait bien. Il pouvait le faire, ne serait-ce que le temps d’une soirée. Pour Bokuto.

Il servit les plats avec un contrôle admirable, l’esprit entièrement occupé à ignorer la présence de Kuroo, et à ne pas grimacer lorsqu’il le remerciait, et à ne pas céder à l’envie de lui éclater la tête contre la table dès qu’il le gratifiait d’un de ses sourires.

C’était des sourires mauvais, chargés de menaces ; de ceux-là qui disaient « _Je sais ce dont tu as peur, et je compte bien en profiter. »_ Il les détestait autant qu’ils le pétrifiaient d’appréhension.

— Alors, qu’est-ce que tu as préparé de bon ? demanda Bokuto en admirant son assiette, incapable de résister bien longtemps au silence.

Akaashi l’imita et s’insulta mentalement d’avoir choisi cette recette et d’avoir proposé si naïvement cette idée de repas en premier lieu. Grossière erreur.

— Des escalopes milanaises, répondit-il d’une voix calme.

Puis il s’installa à son tour à table et attendit que la remarque vienne. Car elle viendrait.

— Alors comme ça, tu cuisines italien, Akaashi ?

L’intéressé serra les dents. Croiser le regard de Kuroo lui parut bien difficile.

— Keiji part souvent à l’étranger pour son travail ! intervint Bokuto, d’un ton épris de fierté. Il y a deux ans, il est resté plusieurs mois en Italie, du coup il a rapporté plein de trucs ! On a plein de livres de recettes, aussi !

Kuroo hocha la tête, simulant un air surpris et intéressé.

Akaashi dut serrer le poing contre sa jambe pour ne pas l’étrangler.

— Moi aussi je suis resté quelque temps en Italie, lança-t-il toujours aussi nonchalamment.

Le regard courroucé que Kuroo reçut ne parut pas le troubler outre mesure. Il étira plutôt le silence, prenant le temps d’enrouler consciencieusement les tagliatelles autour de sa fourchette, sous les yeux curieux de Bokuto.

— C’est vrai ?

— Ouais, il y a deux ans aussi.

— Si ça se trouve, vous y étiez au même moment sans le savoir ! Tu étais où, toi ?

Kuroo observa longuement Akaashi avant de répondre :

— Milan.

— Comme Akaashi ! C’est fou !

— Incroyable, fit-il machinalement.

Il passa ses nerfs sur un morceau d’escalope. Elle était particulièrement bien cuite.

— Et tu faisais quoi là-bas, Akaashi ? s’enquit Kuroo avec une curiosité parfaitement feinte.

_J’avais pris grand plaisir à t’humilier toi et ton équipe de minables et je meurs d’envie de recommencer._

— Voyage d’affaires.

Nouveau sourire mesquin. La peur glaça les entrailles d’Akaashi.

— Ah ouais, et tu travailles dans quoi, au juste ? Bokuto a été incapable de m’expliquer ce matin.

Sa réponse avait beau être maîtrisée et savamment répétée, il hésita presque lorsqu’il la récita :

— Sécurité informatique. On s’occupe de protéger les données des grands groupes et de leur fournir l’équipement nécessaire. On installe tout nous-mêmes et on part souvent hors du Japon pour promouvoir nos technologies.

— Tu vois, intervint Bokuto en reprenant une assiette de pâtes, j’étais pas très loin !

Kuroo n’eut pas l’air convaincu. Il se contenta de fixer Akaashi droit dans les yeux, avec une intensité qui le rendit presque effrayant.

Mais il ne réussit pas à lui faire détourner le regard.

— C’est marrant, ça. Je t’aurais vu dans un métier un peu plus physique, tu vois.

— C’est Kōtarō, le sportif.

— T’as quand même l’air bien en forme.

— Je m’entretiens.

— Pendant tes voyages à l’étranger ?

C’en était trop. Leurs échanges possédaient davantage des allures d’interrogatoire que d’une véritable conversation. Chaque réponse emplissait la pièce d’une tension plus lourde que la précédente, et Akaashi craignait bien trop que tout n’échappe à son contrôle : Kuroo semblait déterminé à le prendre au piège.

Alors il abattit la seule carte dont il disposait pour faire cesser immédiatement cette conversation déplaisante.

Il offrit un regard troublé à Bokuto avant de demander, non sans une pointe d’indignation dans la voix :

— Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues, Kuroo-san ?

L’intéressé fit l’erreur de paraître nonchalant.

— Oh, pas grand-chose. Je me posais juste la question. T’as pas l’air d’un type qui va à Milan pour vendre des programmes informatiques, c’est tout.

— Mais enfin, commença Bokuto, qu’est-ce qui te prend, Kuroo ?

— Ah non ? répondit immédiatement Akaashi. Et j’ai l’air de quel genre de type ?

Kuroo plissa les yeux.

— Le genre qui profite de la crédulité des autres.

— Kuroo !

Le ton profondément outré de Bokuto n’échappa à personne, et mit aussitôt fin à l’échange de regards noirs entre les deux antagonistes. Akaashi fit semblant d’être vraiment blessé par cette remarque, plus qu’il ne l’était déjà, ce qui fonctionna à merveille : Bokuto, alarmé, posa une main sur son épaule.

— Ne l’é-

— Je vais remplir la carafe, le coupa-t-il en se levant brusquement de table.

Il saisit violemment l’objet et partit à grands pas dans la cuisine. Bokuto était certainement attristé par la tournure des événements, et il blâmerait Kuroo. Ça aurait le mérite de le remettre à sa place.

En attendant, Akaashi allait se faire un plaisir de dévoiler son identité à ses supérieurs. Peut-être arrêterait-il de se mettre en travers de leur chemin lorsque toutes ses informations personnelles leur seraient connues.

C’était bien le seul côté positif de cette soirée. Kuroo Tetsurō ne représenterait plus une menace pour les intérêts de Tsubaki.

Il sortit le portable de sa poche à la seconde où il se trouva isolé dans la pièce. Puis il posa la carafe sur le comptoir et commença à écrire un message à Sakusa. Il était si concentré qu’il n’entendit pas les pas derrière lui, pas plus qu’il ne put réagir rapidement lorsqu’on lui arracha le téléphone des mains.

— Quelle impolitesse d’être sur son téléphone devant des invités, lança Kuroo d’une voix plutôt basse. Tu croyais vraiment que j’allais te laisser seul pour que tu puisses prévenir tous tes amis de Tsubaki ?

— Rends-moi ça immédiatement, fit Akaashi en tendant le bras pour récupérer le portable.

— Et pourquoi je le ferais ?

— Parce que sinon je me mets à hurler et je t’assure que tu ne remettras plus jamais un pied dans cet appartement.

Kuroo l’avisa quelques secondes. Ses yeux étaient sombres.

— Je balance tout à Bokuto si tu fais ça.

Akaashi ne trouva pas immédiatement ses mots. Son regard se voila d’appréhension.

— Je crois pas qu’il apprécierait apprendre qu’il ne sait rien de son mec. Que son précieux Keiji lui ment depuis des années. Tu veux qu’on lui demande ?

— Ne crois pas connaître ma vie, se défendit-il.

— J’en sais assez pour savoir qu’un gars comme toi ne mérite pas quelqu’un comme Bokuto. Et qu’il serait mille fois mieux sans un sale manipulateur dans ton genre.

S’il soutint le regard de Kuroo avec colère, Akaashi se prit toutefois la violence de ces mots en plein cœur.

— Laisse Kōtarō en dehors de ça, répliqua-t-il entre ses dents.

— C’est mon meilleur ami. Et franchement, ça me fait vomir de savoir que ça fait cinq ans que tu profites de lui.

— Tu ne me connais pas, insista-t-il.

— Lui non plus, apparemment. Mais c’est bien, je vois que t’as l’air un minimum conscient que s’il savait tout, tu te retrouverais seul. T’as toujours envie de me balancer à Tsubaki, du coup ?

L’esprit d’Akaashi chercha désespérément une échappatoire à cette impasse, sans jamais en trouver une seule : s’il dévoilait la moindre information sur Kuroo à ses supérieurs, celui-ci détruirait l’harmonie parfaite qu’il avait trouvée dans sa vie. Mais si Kuroo faisait du zèle et racontait tout à Bokuto en premier, il se ferait un plaisir à le laisser être traqué par Tsubaki.

Akaashi tenait entre ses mains l’équilibre de la vie professionnelle de Kuroo.

Mais Kuroo tenait entre ses mains l’équilibre de la vie privée d’Akaashi.

Ils étaient tous les deux bloqués. Tenus en joue par l’autre, sans moyens de sortir indemne de ce conflit.

— Je ne dirai rien à Tsubaki, déclara lentement Akaashi, si tu ne dis rien à Kōtarō.

Kuroo chercha la moindre trace de mensonge dans ses yeux.

— Si une seule information sur moi parvient jusqu’à ton boss, l’avertit-il, crois-moi que je me fais un plaisir de sortir Bokuto de tes griffes.

Il lui rendit son téléphone après une poignée de secondes délibératives.

Akaashi l’enfouit dans sa poche, la mâchoire toujours aussi serrée et une insupportable vulnérabilité logée dans sa poitrine.

— Bon, reprit Kuroo, on sort de cette cuisine et tu lui dis que je me suis excusé, d’accord ? On s’entre-tuera plus tard.

Il répondit d’un bref hochement de tête, sans croiser son regard. Il avait l’impression d’être victime d’un odieux chantage : dans cette situation, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser grand-chose.

Ça lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

— Et s’il pose des questions ? s’enquit-il tout de même.

— Laisse-moi faire, je m’en occuperai. N’oublie pas la carafe, au fait.

Lorsqu’Akaashi retourna dans le salon, la carafe remplie d’eau à la main, il tâcha de ne rien laisser paraître ; il répondit d’un sourire rassurant au regard inquiet de Bokuto.

Kuroo et lui se réinstallèrent tous deux à table, comme si rien ne s’était produit. L’atmosphère semblait pourtant toujours chargée d’orage : Akaashi préféra finir son assiette en silence, n’écoutant que d’une oreille distraite les conversations qui reprirent entre les deux meilleurs amis.

Il hochait la tête à certaines anecdotes, souriait dès que la situation le nécessitait vraiment. Quelquefois, il allait de son commentaire, souvent lorsque Bokuto l’interpellait.

Du reste, il se promettait de réduire à néant tous les plans de Kuroo Tetsurō quant à sa mission. Et, s’il avait le malheur de croiser à nouveau sa route, de lui faire regretter chaque minute qu’il passait à se sentir comme chez lui dans _son_ appartement.

— Bon… je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

L’intervention de Bokuto lui fit lever la tête, intrigué : d’ordinaire, il ne prenait jamais de telles précautions envers son auditoire. Son ton noué d’incertitude fit craindre à Akaashi les prochains mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche.

Kuroo l’incita à continuer d’un mouvement de tête.

— Est-ce que… Je vois bien que c’est bizarre, là. Je sais pas ce qu’il se passe, mais vous n’êtes pas du tout comme d’habitude… donc… je me demande… Vous vous connaissez ?

— Non.

— Oui, répondit Kuroo au même moment.

Akaashi le haïssait.

— Keiji ? fit Bokuto d’une voix qui cherchait des réponses.

Croiser ses yeux brillants d’innocence lui serra le cœur. Aucun mot ne se résolut à quitter sa bouche.

— Akaashi ne veut pas en parler, déclara Kuroo à sa place. Il pense que ça va te contrarier.

Alarmé par ces allégations, Akaashi lui asséna un regard le défiant de continuer à parler. S’il le dénonçait à Bokuto, il s’assurerait que Tsubaki fasse de lui un homme mort, s’il ne le tuait pas lui-même en premier.

Kuroo l’ignora.

— C’est à dire ? demanda Bokuto.

— En fait, la vérité c’est qu’Akaashi et moi, on s’est vus plusieurs fois il y a quelques années.

— Vus ?

— Kuroo-san, l’avertit Akaashi.

— Fréquentés, si tu préfères. Tu m’as compris. Je te rassure, c’était l’histoire de quelques jours, rien de bien sérieux, mais quand même.

_Alors là, dans tes rêves._

— Tu veux dire que…

— Enfin bref, ça fait juste bizarre de se revoir comme ça. On s’est pas quittés dans les meilleurs des termes.

Le regard de Bokuto alterna, incrédule, entre Kuroo et Akaashi. Ce dernier utilisait tout le contrôle qu’il possédait pour ne pas montrer qu’il bouillonnait de rage. L’envie de poignarder cet enfoiré était presque irrésistible.

La tentation s’accentua lorsque Kuroo osa lui sourire.

Il ne savait ce qui le mettait le plus hors de lui : le fait que Kuroo ait dit une partie de la vérité à Bokuto, ou bien qu’il l’ait formulée, à dessein, de la pire des manières ?

— Ah, d’accord, répondit finalement Bokuto, sans rien ajouter de plus.

Akaashi voulut jauger son humeur, mais elle lui demeura indéchiffrable.

Il ne sembla retrouver son entrain qu’après un moment, car il rit à une blague pitoyable de Kuroo, puis se proposa pour débarrasser la table.

* * *

— Allez, déclara Kuroo, sur le pas de la porte. Merci de m’avoir invité. Le repas était vraiment délicieux.

— De rien, je suis tellement content de te revoir ! Ça m’a fait super plaisir que tu viennes !

— Moi aussi, Bokuto. Tu m’avais vraiment manqué.

L’intéressé l’étreignit avec force.

— Je t’appelle demain pour qu’on se retrouve ? reprit Kuroo en se dégageant un peu.

— Ça marche !

— Parfait. Alors à demain. Et Akaashi…

Kuroo se tourna vers lui.

— … _Grazie mille per il pasto_.

L’intéressé fit l’effort de lui offrir l’air le plus désabusé possible.

— _Vaffanculo_ , lui répondit-il sans ciller.

Un sourire forcé traversa le visage de Kuroo. Quant à Bokuto, il n’eut aucune réaction, si ce n’est un léger haussement de sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas l’italien.

— _Fai attenzione a quello che dici, tesoro. A presto_!

Akaashi espéra que ses envies de meurtre étaient parfaitement lisibles dans son regard. Kuroo n’en fit pas grand cas : il les salua tous les deux d’un petit signe de main avant de finalement s’en aller dans le couloir.

— Bonne nuit ! s’exclama Bokuto en refermant la porte de l’appartement.

Akaashi ne put s’empêcher de soupirer lorsqu’ils furent seuls. C’était sans conteste la soirée la plus désagréable qu’il ait jamais eu le malheur de vivre. Bien trop de choses l’avaient bouleversé, certaines toujours douloureusement accrochées à son esprit, et il n’avait pas encore pris le temps d’encaisser toute la situation.

Toutefois, lorsque Bokuto se tourna vers lui, l’air un peu triste, il fut rapidement ramené à la réalité.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Kōtarō ?

— Je me disais juste…

Il baissa les yeux.

Akaashi s’approcha de lui et prit doucement une de ses mains.

— Pour toi et Kuroo… c’était à Milan, votre histoire ?

— Non, bien sûr que non.

Une colère sourde gronda en lui ; que Kuroo soit une source d’agacement constant, il pouvait le supporter, mais que ses stupidités remettent en cause son honneur et sa fidélité le mettait hors de lui.

Il serra les dents en songeant à ses options : il était contraint de suivre ce malentendu absurde, et de cacher aussi la vérité sur Milan. Dans tous les cas, il mentait par trois fois sur la même histoire.

Les mots crachés par Kuroo dans la cuisine lui revinrent en mémoire, mais il préféra les chasser rapidement.

Ce n’était pas le moment.

Akaashi entrelaça leurs doigts avant de poursuivre, le regard ancré dans le sien :

— Kōtarō, c’était il y a des années. Je ne te connaissais pas encore.

Voilà pour les mensonges.

— Jamais je ne te ferais une chose pareille, tu le sais. Jamais.

— Je sais, marmonna-t-il, mais la façon dont Kuroo en a parlé… je me suis dit que…

Akaashi l’embrassa pour le faire taire. Il en avait assez entendu. Quelques secondes suffirent pour que Bokuto réponde à ses avances, ses gestes trahissant toutefois une hésitation touchante.

Il avait besoin d’être rassuré.

— Kuroo-san est peut-être ton meilleur ami, fit alors Akaashi en lui caressant la joue, mais c’est quand même un sacré con. Il ne s’était presque rien passé, de toute façon. Il a dit ça pour t’énerver.

Bokuto hocha faiblement la tête.

— Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, Kōtarō. Je n’imagine pas ma vie sans toi.

Il déposa doucement un baiser sur sa tempe, puis sur sa joue, jusqu’à retrouver le chemin de ses lèvres.

— Je ne te mérite pas, souffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

— Dis pas n’importe quoi. C’est moi qui ai de la chance de t’avoir !

Il n’en était pas si sûr, mais il sourit tout de même en se perdant dans ses yeux d’or.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
